The Fawn Fairies
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mya runs into a new clan on the island, but will she stay put long enough to meet the leader of the Fawn Fairies? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story by guestsurprise, who owns her OCs. :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

**The Fawn Fairies**

"Let me out of here!" A voice growled out. Mya was currently hiding because she accidentally invaded the fawn fairies village and the leader of them was currently after her. Mya, however, had a plan. She had captured the leader in a net, but the problem was getting away!

"What do I do?" She thought out loud.

"Let me out!" The leader, named Fayla, said angrily.

"I have to get out of here," Mya said, now turning to run but the other fairies came out and could only giggle at the scene. Fayla was wrapped in a tightly wound net and Mya was panicking.

"So this is the human that is part of the centaur clan," one said.

"Get her!" Fayla demanded, now clawing out of the net. But once she saw the genuine fear in Mya's eyes, her expression softened. "Human…we need to talk…,"

"STAY BACK!" Mya said in horror, now turning and taking off.

"Wait! Wait a moment!" Fayla called, now jumping up and taking off after her with the others in tow. Mya began to run faster and faster until she ran into a small centaur.

"Mya, are you alright?" The young one said.

"No! We gotta get out of here! Some fairies are after me!"

"Who?" He asked.

"THEM!" Mya said in almost a scream as she pointed to the fairies.

"Now wait a second, human," Fayla said, now approaching Mya. The fairies looked humanoid except for deer ears and a deer tail.

"Keep back!" Mya said. For Fayla looked tall and powerful; she was old enough to be about 26 in human years and definitely looked upset. "Go away!"

"Human, look out!" Fayla said. But it was too late! Mya slipped on a rock and went plummeting into the white flowers below. Fayla gasped and dove down after her into the flowers.

Mya lifted her head, but she had a huge gash above her eye and on her neck. She had fallen among some stones so she definitely had a headache.

"She's injured," a fairy said in concern.

"We need to get to her," another said.

"Fayla will see to her," another fairy said. But as Mya looked over, her eyes widened and she stifled a giggle. Fayla was trying to pull her upper half free from the flowers as she was on her knees. But all you could see was her backside and fluffy tail wiggling in frustration. Mya giggled and she saw Fayla's tail wiggle more in agitation. But then as Mya tried to get up, she grunted. Her legs were stuck in the vines of the flowers too!

"Great! Just great! Could this day get any worse!" Mya shouted to no one in particular.

"What's going on up there?" Fayla asked, still trying to get free.

"Nothing! This is just ridiculous!" Mya huffed. "I…OOOWWW!" Mya groaned, now feeling her head ache.

"What's going on up there?! Are you hurt?" Came the concerned question.

"I'm fine!" Mya grumped, still trying to free her legs.

"You're not alright; you're hurt and you're not telling me what it is," Fayla said, still pulling to get free. "I want to see you, but I'm currently stuck. But this changes nothing; when I am free I am going to get to the bottom of this human."

Hearing those words made Mya think Fayla was going to hurt her and she began to squirm more in fearful panic. Her squirming was definitely noticed by Fayla.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Calm down!" Fayla called out. "Human, be still before you harm yourself more!"

"Yeah right, just so you can hurt me, HA!" Mya scoffed.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Fayla said, now reaching out and grabbing Mya's leg to keep her still. "Now hold still. Once I am free, we can talk."

"Tickle her tail! It will help," a fairy called out. Mya looked at them in confusion and then back at Fayla. Now letting out a sigh, she wiggled her fingers on Fayla's tail and the female fawn fairy giggled.

"Hey! Hey, no tickling! No!" She giggled.

"I'm trying to help you get free," Mya said honestly, now tickling her wiggling tail more.

"Human! Stop that," Fayla giggled. "Come now! It tickles!"

Mya couldn't help but laugh; the more she tickled Fayla's tail, the more it wiggled in a playful and cheerful manner. After a few minutes of squirming Fayla was free. But of course that made Mya wanna run. I mean after all; Fayla acted like she didn't like her.

"Hold on! Wait!" Fayla said, now gently grabbing her in a bear hug. "Easy…,"

"Let me go!" Mya begged.

"You're bleeding…," Fayla said, now gently examining her head. "So that's why you said you were hurting earlier." But as Mya tried to get free, Fayla stood up and gently helped her to her feet. Once Mya was up, Fayla heaved her over her shoulder and began walking back to the fairy village. "You're coming with me…,"

"NO! NO, LET ME GO!"

"Human…I'm not going to hurt you, so there's no need to be afraid." Fayla said gently, now walking off with the younger girl over her shoulder.

Mya still continued to squirm, but Fayla had a good grip on her. After all, she was one of the warriors of the fawn fairy clan.

Once they were back, she gently placed Mya down and made her sit down on the soft grass.

"Now hold still and let me get a good look at that wound," Fayla said, now reaching for her head but Mya stubbornly moved back. "Now stop that!"

"You don't like me and now you wanna help me?! I don't think so…," Mya said in disbelief.

"Well, you captured me and tickled me, so I guess we are even, now come here," Fayla said, now crawling after her.

"No, not in your…EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Mya laughed as Fayla gently grabbed her foot and began running her nails over it.

"I'll stop if you stop running away, human," Fayla smirked playfully. It was like messing with a younger sister!

"OKAY, OKAY!" Mya laughed, now feeling Fayla let her go and let her sit up.

"Now stop moving, young one, and let me see this," Fayla soothed, now gently grasping her head. After examining it a bit, she let her sit back up and went to take care of her wounds.

Mya slowly let her take care of the wound and giggled as she bandaged her up. After a few moments, Fayla sat in front of her and gave her a smirk.

"Now, listen to me you. If I see you around here again, I will personally bring you into my training room and keep you here until you've learned your lesson. Perhaps I will have my servants tickle you as well," she said in a playful tone, arching a brow.

"Well, I didn't know I was supposed to see you all train privately. I didn't know you all were the warrior fawn fairies," Mya said honestly.

"I realize that. I'm sorry that I frightened you and I wanted you to know that it's alright now," Fayla said. "I will even return you back to the centaurs."

"Thanks," Mya said gently.

"What is your name, young human?" Fayla asked.

"I'm Mya." Came the shy response.

"Well Mya. You may simply call me Fayla. And now that we're acquainted, let me take you home," Fayla smiled, now leading the way back. Mya nodded and walked with her new friend back to the centaurs. Once they arrived, Storm smiled at her.

"Met Fayla and the others, didn't you?" He chuckled.

"Yes, it was quite an adventure," Mya laughed.

"She is a little handful, isn't she?" Fayla smirked, now looking at Mya.

"You have no idea," Storm smirked back, now poking Mya playfully. As the three settled down, Mya began to understand more about the island. Since it was her new home, she was now on a mission. To learn more about the residents and how to fit in. It would take time, but it was a fun adventure either way!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed this story! **

**To guestsurprise: What a cute story! :) Also, I got your requests. So Splix hasn't met any of the Celestialsapiens, hmm? Well, I think all four of them want to meet him. Do you want all four to meet him at once? Or have Cetus and Zeus meet him first and then Alien X and Apollo? Also, would you be willing to do a request for me? In one of your stories (I currently forget which one at the moment) with Rachel and Sasha, Jocu and Blithe were tickling them and Blithe mentioned jokingly that if the girls couldn't handle cuddle sessions with the brothers, imagine if they took a nap with King Lauhin. Well, color me intrigued. Could you do a story about that, pretty please? :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
